This Isn't About Us
by Juta-Chan
Summary: Simon is dead. Clary is heartbroken. Jace moves on. They Separate. A year later a war begins, and a new source of evil has unraveled. Jace and Clary are forced to work together, no matter how broken and apart they are. How can you forget when you can't forgive?
1. Simon?

Clary thrusts a knife into the demon's chest, a black liquid spilling from its wound. A terrible stench, she straightens up and pulls the seraph blade out with great difficulty. She turns to Jace, breathing heavily from the battle. He is crouched next to an unmoving body, his golden hair shining in the moonlight.

Clary runs toward him and falls to her knees next to him, "Simon?" She says, when he doesn't make any sound or movement, she takes his arm and tugs on it. Her expression is panicked as she desperately shakes him.

"Simon?!" Her voice rises to a hoarse scream, "Simon talk to me!" She throws herself ontop of him, crying into his chest. She lifts her head to look at him, and tucks a brown tuft of hair behind his ear.

Clary bursts into tears, "I'm sorry Simon. I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"Clary it's not your fault, he ran out looking for you and that's why this happened." Jace tries re-assuring her.

Clary whips her head around to him, "So your saying it's his fault he died?" She says. "You're blaming it on him?! What were you doing while I fought those demons, huh Jace?"

Clary suddenly stands up, and so does Jace. She walks around Simon's body and shoves Jace backward.

He puts his hands up, "I was helping you! How was I supposed to know he would come running out here like an idiot and get himself killed!"

"Why didn't you do anything?! When I finished off the last demon _what were you doing_?!" She yells.

She rakes her hands through her hair.

"This isn't my fault. You're right Jace." She says, her voice shaking.

She waits a moment before continuing "It's your fault."

She sinks to the ground, her head in her hands. "This is your fault." She repeats.

Clary's whole body quavers as she cries, Jace takes a step toward her, "Clary I-"

"Jace." She says, her voice stern and clear. She looks up at him, and she looks slightly angry, sad, and not like Clary. "Get out."

He takes it like a slap, and says, "Clary I'm sorry, just.. forgive me." He takes another step forward.

Clary gets up and as Jace gets nearer she disloges her seraph blade from her belt and points the tip at his chest.

"Jace." Her voice cracks. "Stay away from me."


	2. The world as a glass ball

It's been a year since his death. A year since I left the institute.

I've tried.

I've tried so hard.

But life hasn't been the same.

I've tried to forget. I've tried to move on. But let's face it, I've lost Simon, I've lost all passion for demon slaying, and I've lost Jace.

I've returned to school. I've been bullied. I'm alone. My mother. My mother is faithful, and caring. But she's giving up. She knows what's wrong, she's sad for me. But she hasn't felt what I've felt.

She hasn't felt like the wonderful world she had has just slipped from her fingers, and broke like a glass ball onto the floor, and that she's too heartbroken to pick up the pieces.

It hurts.

Everyday, when I walk past Taki's, when I sense a demon, the cuts reopen.

And it stings.

I feel my eyes watering and I wipe them with the back of my hand hastily. I have to go to college, its my last year of highschool. I don't even know where I'm headed.

I don't know what to do.

I keep walking, and when I look up, I am surprised to see the institute looming over me. Old habit I guess. I sigh, and turn my back, ready to hail a cab. But thats when I see it. I see him.

Crossing the street with a ditzy looking blonde. I'm surprised he looks exactly the same. Like he hasn't aged a day.

I see their linked hands and scoff, although it comes out more like a whimper. I knew he would find somewone else. It doesn't take much. He has probably gone through quite a few women in a year.

Where as I- I haven't spared a second glance at any boy.

I pull my hoodie over my head and start to walk down the wet street. Hopefully he hasn't seen me. Unfortunately, I'm not very hard to miss. And I watch as he excuses himself from his new 'girlfriend' and jogs over.

I attempt to console myself, forcing a smile, I glance up at him. When he looks into my eyes, I'm sure he sees the pain behind them, because his expression softens.

"Hey, Clary." Him saying my name seems so familiar. So right.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Do you want to- do you want to talk, Clary? Is that why you came?" He looks considerate enough. But somewhere deep down, I see an exasperated Jace. Maybe he's given up and moved on already. I wish I could.

I shake my head slowly, and peer over his shoulder. "No. It's fine, I was just wandering and- and I found myself here." I gulp, my voice cracking. I stare at my shoes, "I wouldn't want to pull you away from your- your date"

"Clary. Clary look at me." Jace commands, I blink away tears, shaking my head as I continue to stare, to stare anywhere but at him.

Jace lifts my head, and I am forced to look into those stunning golden eyes. The difference is, this time they are troubled, they are desperate.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and step away, out of his grip. "Jace, I'm sorry I came. I'll leave you alone." I turn, and walk away, losing him in the crowd.

**A/N Hey guys, I've decided to continue. Sorry I'm not explaining what happened. But I was actually thinking of writing another story for the explanation. Don't worry, things will get better for Clary.**

**Oh god, now I'm crying. THE WHOLE SITUATION IS JUST SO DARN SAD!**

**Anyway... I hope you liked it.**


	3. Explanation

**A/N Ok, this is the brief explanation to what happened... trust me, very brief and quick.**

**-Jace and Clary walking together at night in Central Park.**

**- Portal opens and demons spill out.**

**-They contact the Lightoods, Magnus, Luke and Jocelyn to help them fight.**

**-They kill all of them.**

**-Everyone leaves, Clary and Jace continue their walk.**

**-Hour later the portal reopens and only 10 demons appear**

**-They fight them off**

**-Simon is told by Jocelyn hat happened**

**-Simon comes to see if Clary is alright**

**-He runs in, and is killed.**

**You know the rest... so I'll leave it there until next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

I open the door to our house, I'm sure I look like a total wreck. My hair has frizzed up from the rain, my eyes are swollen from tears. I head straight to my room, hoping to clean myself up before my mother sees me.

But I never get my way.

"Hey Clary, where have you been?" Mother asks.

"Oh. I-" I turn the door handle to my room, "Just...out." Before she can say anything I've closed the door behind me.

I sigh and run an icy cold hand through my hair. I strip of clothing and quickly get into the shower. When I exit, I dress into jeans and a black shirt. I wipe my eyes and take a few deep breaths. And try to smile. It's been a while since I really smiled, maybe it was Luke and Mum's wedding.

That was four months ago.

I move out to the kitchen, and mum is there cooking. "Clary." By the tone of her voice I can tell that she wants to have a big talk.

"Mother." I sit down.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I breathe "How are you?"

"Clary." This time her voice is stern, and I give her a 'what-did-I-do?' look.

"I don't think you're dealing with this whole situation correctly." She says slowly.

I grit my teeth, "So how am I supposed to deal with it?! My best friend died, mum. My boyfriend's found someone else. But guess what?" I start to shout, "I'M NOT OVER HIM!"

My mother looks taken aback. And as she recomposes herself, she asks, "How do you know he's moved on?"

"I saw him today with this blonde girl." I say, my voice lowering.

My mother sighs, and pulls me into a hug. "You'll find someone else."

I shut my eyes and whisper, "I don't want anyone else."

-oooooooooo-

In the middle of the night, the doorbell rings. Mum's asleep, so I lazily get out of bed. Still in my white pajama shorts and a plain blue tee.

I stumble over to our door, and open it. I cover my mouth, and whimper.

"Jace?"

**A/N This chapter was so short! Sorry guys, but I am only able to really do a short chapter today because my sister uses the laptop every second day. Tommorrow is my day so you will most likely get a longer chapter then.**


	5. This isn't about us

"Clary." Jace breathes.

"Jace. W-what are you doing here?" I say, realizing how hoarse my voice is.

"I just thought- I wanted to talk to you. Sorry for coming so late." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

I narrow my eyes, I can imagine what he was doing so late. Maybe the guilt just started to sink in.

After a year.

"It's fine." I open the door wider. "Come on in." I say, my voice holding no emotion.

Jace hesitantly steps inside my house, and I shut the door behind him. I lead him to my bedroom, and I take a seat on my swivel chair. He looks around then sits on my bed. I frown, seeing he's still taller than me.

I look away, hoping he wouldn't notice as I push the lever from under the chair, improving my height.

"Look, Clary. Ever since you left.. it's been a living hell." Jace says, staring at the floor. I fume. Right, so he's resorted to dating ditzy young girls?

When I don't speak, he continues. "We need you. Your powers... your runes, we need them to defeat Sebastion. And those demons. Clary, this is something big. We need to you runes to survive."

I frown. Oh. So it wasn't about us at all. Its all about the runes.

"The shadow hunter race endangered."

I look up and into his eyes, a beautiful clear gold. They're desperate and pleading.  
That's when I realize.

This isn't about us.

They need my help. I sigh. "Fine. But it's been a while since I've drawn a rune." I lie.

I draw them every night. I have a book thats filled with runes I've created. Some that would be good in battle. Most on how to get over heartache.

Jace's face brightens, and it doesn't help the clenching in my stomache. "No problem, I'll even train you, just to get you active again." I see him flinch as the words exit his mouth.

I glare at him and he looks away. What a jerk! He suddenly comes to the house of his ex-girlfriend-thats not-over-him after letting his ex-girl friend's best friend die. THEN he insults her about how active she's been lately.

You know how I react to guys like that?

I punched him, square in the jaw. He curses, and holds his mouth. I stand up and usher him to the kitchen. "I'm not doing this for you. And I DEFINITELY don't need YOUR training."

I get a scrap piece of paper and scribble a note to my mum, hoping she'd understand, I push Jace out and follow him to the Institute.

Jace tries to look at me, and says "Where is your stele and weaponry?"

I roll my eyes, "Geez, I set fire to that thing last year."

Jace sighs, "You set your stele on fire? Clary, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up. Its a pretty reasonable thing to do when your best friend dies and your boyfriend didn't even try to find you." I say, gritting my teeth.

We don't say anything.

"What about your swords?" HE finally asks. Ha. It seems like he doesn't want to say anything about what happened. I wonder if he's angry at me for not forgiving him. Stupid Asshole.

"I gave them to Isabelle. She actually came to my house and apolagized properly." I grunt.

"Why were you angry at Isabelle?" Jace accuses.

"I wasn't. She was apologizing for your retarded, asshole behavior."  
Once again, silence meets us.

"Oh." Jace says.

"Uh-Huh." I nod firmly. Even though he can't see me. We walk past Taki's and I get a familiar leap in my chest.  
I'm with Jace, walking past Taki's. That made those pains even worse because.

We're just doing business.

Plus, Jace is a total jerkwad.

He must feel me stiffening up, because he says softly. "Are you not over me, Clary?"

I let go of his arms, eyes widening in surprise. Jace speaks again, "Do you still love me?"

I shove him forward, regaining composure. "No. I don't like you at all. I love Jace Wayland."

He looks confused. "I still am Ja-"

"You're not my Jace." I murmur, on a tone that suggest we end the conversation.  
000

A/N Really sorry peeps, but at least its now here!


	6. Welcome to The Institute AGAIN

As we arrive at the institute, I feel that Jace is a bit uncomfortable with me. Well, at least that makes two of us. He silently opens the gate and we SILENTLY enter.

It has been quite the awkward silence since I said the 'You're Not My Jace' comment. All I know is he is WAY over me.

Way. Over me.

I sigh and head straight to the kitchen when I hear Isabelle cooking. As soon as I came in Isabelle dropped her spoon, "You came? CLARY!"

She hurried over and gave me a hug. "I missed you!" She pulled back to see my face. And gasped.

I can understand. I probably look pretty lifeless compared to the old Clary.

That Clary had bright green eyes, always on a lookout. That Clary had fiery red hair that was always crazily framed around her face. THAT Clary would have been grinning and hugging Isabelle back.

My eyes are tired, faded, and full of tears. My hair is dull, and trails down my back in dark red clumps. I am not grinning, I'm crying, I'm not hugging Isabelle. I'm clutching onto her cardigan for dear life.

By now Isabelle is teary, and she puts one arm around me and takes me upstairs. I just lean on her as she leads me to her bedroom. I col asp on her bed, and she sits next to me, her arm wrapped around my waist.

"Clary. Why haven't you gotten over it?" She asks softly. I look at her through my lashes.

"I can't."

"Clary." Isabelle lifts my face and looks me in the eye. "Surely after one year you would've gotten over the both of them."

My shoulders shake, and I begin to feel cold. I see a tear fall on my jeans. "I told you. I can't."

"I miss Simon." I stare at the ground. Isabelle's grip tighten's and I feel my hair become wet. She reaches up and wipes her tears hastily. "God, I was meant to be the strong one here and now I'm crying."

I laugh, then we both laugh for a while. Then this quickly escalates to crying again. Suddenly Jace comes through the door. "Hey Isa- Oh." His eyes trail over us and our positions.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks, smirking.

I glare at him and stand up, almost ready to hit him.

"What the hell Jace? What the hell does it look like you inconsiderate jerk!? You can't just barge in on two grieving girls and then freaking make a smart-ass comment at them! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I CAN'T believe you thought I was actually IN LOVE with you! BECAUSE IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE YOU ASSHOLE!"

I storm out of the room, not before delivering a good slap to Jace's cocky face. I enter a random room and sit on the bed. It doesn't take long before I realize it's not a guest room.

But Alec's.

I look at the photographs at the side, and smile as I see Magnus and Alec in Greece. This must have been taken this year, I look at the next one and see- see all of us.

There's Isabelle and Alec and Magnus all bunched together, then me, with Jace's arm around me, and Simon on the other side.

I frown, and lean in, Simon looks alone. I suddenly remember the night in the greenhouse and after. I hold my hands to my face. I wish I could tell him I love him. I love him, not Jace.

Simon was there for me, the whole time. I shouldn't have pushed him away after he told me he was in love with me.

"I'm such a bitch." I say out loud.

"Clary?"

I spin around to meet a half-naked Alec. His hair is wet and he has a towel wrapped around his waist. I gasp and turn back to the photo's.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were out and I just came in because I thought it was a guest room and then I was looking at this photo and then you came and I'm really sorry for coming in!"

"Clary, it's fine. But what are you doing here?" I sighed. I should've known he still didn't like me.

"Well, err, they said they needed me." Alec gives me a suspicous look.

"I gotta go. Nice to see you Alec!" I hurry out of the room.

And run smack bang into Jace's chest.

"Clary? What were you doing in Alec's room?"

My eye twitches, "N-NOTHING?!" I run past him and into my old room. (Which is now a guest room)

I sigh and close the door behind me.

I just want to curl up and CRY.


	7. Authors Note: HIATUS (Sorry guys!)

Hello, my lovely reviewers, readers, and followers.

I'm so sorry to say that all three of Clace or Jaced's (my) stories have all been put on hiatus, or are paused, or won't be continued, just call it what you will.

I AM SO SO SO SORRY. But I'm into writing original stories now. If you want to read a new story of mine go onto wattpad and search AngelGurl5 and you will find me and so far I have two stories but more to come.

Once again, really sorry but I'm sure you will move on in like, two minutes or less. I want to reccommend a fanfiction on here, called: Battle of the Bands.

Its by simplymoshingintomordor and I hope you enjoy that.

On wattpad look at any story from demonicblackcat and I'm sure you will find them entertaining. (Like I did)

So yeah, bye and hopefully I will continue my stories later on.

Bye and I hope I will post again when I'm in the mood in a month or so.

Buh Bai!


End file.
